


Thankful

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Abortion mention, Angst, F/M, Romance, Thanksgiving Dinner, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Pretty much Seth gets Kate pregnant and they get into a big fight. They make up. Pregnancy hormones make her want to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner so Seth enlist help from his family and Kisa to help make Thanksgiving memorable for KateCulebras do exist but they won't be an issue.Slightly an alternate universe





	1. Chapter 1

One month after saving Kate and getting Kate back Seth and Kate decided to get together. Everything was going good for them for almost a year and a half until Kate found out something. She was scared but she was also happy. The news was that she was two months pregnant. She decided she would surprise him by setting up a romantic dinner at their place they had. She cooked his favorite meal and picked out a special wine for the occasion. 

Seth came home two hours later after getting off work from JackKnifes Jed's. When he walked in the door he saw the table was set with his favorite meal and wine and some candles lit. 

He hollered out "Kate baby I'm home, where you at?"

She came from the bathroom and walked up to him and hugged and kissed him.

"hey baby, I am glad your home. I have something to tell you and I hope you like it." she told him

"must be something good because of this wonderful romantic dinner" he said

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table. They sat down and Kate poured him some wine but she didn't pour herself any and Seth noticed. 

"why didn't you pour yourself some wine baby?" he asked

"Um well I was hoping we could make it through the dinner and then I tell you the good news but here goes. I found out today that I am two months pregnant." she answered

Seth stared at her and said in a stern voice "What? How the hell can that be? We have been using condoms" 

"well apparently condoms are only 99 percent effective and there is always a 1 percent chance that the condom isn't effective and apparently we are the 1 percent, I thought you would be happy" she answered

Without thinking he blurted out "I am not happy Kate, having a baby is not something we need right now and it is in your best interest to abort the baby" he said

She stood up from the table abruptly knocking the chair over in the process. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed his pillows and a blanket. She came back out and shoved the bed stuff on the couch and she walked up to him. 

"you listen and you listen good, 1. I will not have an abortion because this baby was made out of love and I am keeping him or her, 2. if I don't make you happy there is the fucking door, 3. i don't want to be around you so your sleeping on the fucking couch" she said with tears in her eyes.

"baby i didn't mean it the way it sounded, I am happy with you I just don't think we need this baby" he said

"well tough I am keeping the baby" she replied

After saying that Kate stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door leaving Seth standing there. Seth sighed and turned around and he started feeling bad. He saw how much trouble she went through to prepare the romantic dinner. While he put everything away he heard Kate crying from the bedroom and he started feeling even more worse. He walked over to the door and tapped gently.

"Kate I know you are upset with me and I will sleep on the couch. I want you to know I love you more then life itself. It was wrong of me to say for you to abort the baby. I know now what I should of done was to talk about it like a rational adult. Anyways I love you and goodnight." 

Kate heard everything he said so she got up and ran to the door and pulled him to her and kissed him. 

"I love you too and I am sorry for acting bitchy" she said

"you don't have to apologize I was in the wrong. Even though I am scared of being a father I love you and don't want to lose you so I will learn to love this baby too." he said

Kate told Seth he could come back in the bedroom so he went and grabbed his pillows and blanket and came back to the bedroom. That night after they made up they made love and fell asleep holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize if it sounds like I am narrating. That is just how I write. 
> 
> Seth does Thanksgiving

Kate was now in her 7 month of pregnancy and she was so thankful that she no longer had morning sickness. She was sitting at home one day watching Good Morning America and saw them doing a food segment using Thanksgiving food and she then realized it was getting near Thanksgiving and she got to thinking she hadn't had a normal Thanksgiving since her mom and dad were alive. So she decided that she was going to talk to Seth about that. She also wanting to talk to him about it because she was craving Thanksgiving food. She only hopes he will listen because this pregnancy has had her being really moody with him. 

When Seth came home and greeted his beautiful and pregnant girlfriend she took his hand and walked over to the couch and they sat down. 

"I have something to tell you, well something to ask you" she said

"okay ask away" he replied

"ok first I am so sorry for the way I have been treating you. I have been moody and you have been wonderful and I have taken things out on you and I shouldn't have. I love that you have finally come around about this baby." she said with a smile and he smiled back at her leaning in to give her a kiss. When they pulled apart he said "now what is the question"

"Do you think we can have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner?" she asked but then added "before you say no just think about it. I haven't had a traditional Thanksgiving since both my parents were alive." 

Seth thought about it but then said "baby I would love more then anything to do this for you but I don't think we are going to be able to find a turkey. I mean Thanksgiving is a week away"

"ok, I tried maybe we can go somewhere to eat for Thanksgiving because I have serious craving for Thanksgiving food" she said

"yes maybe if we can find a place that is open on Thanksgiving day" he replied 

"well lets pray we find something because I want Thanksgiving food damn it" she told him in a moody voice. He looked at her with a frown and she saw it and she said "I'm sorry."

Later that night Seth was texting Richie and was telling him what Kate had asked him. He told Richie he wanted to do this for her but there was no way a turkey would be available and he would also need help cooking everything. Richie texted him back telling him that JackKnife Jed's has a turkey and that him and Kisa could talk to Uncle Eddie about helping if he wants to surprise Kate.. Seth agreed. 

Over the next several days Seth was going in and out of their place. Kate didn't think anything of it at first but then she did when he was leaving at night time being gone for several hours. Kate was starting to have bad thoughts about what he was doing she tried to put those thoughts out of her mind but she just couldn't stop thinking what she was thinking. 

"You ready to go baby?" Seth asked

"I'm not really feeling the Thanksgiving food today" she said

"what? your kidding right? Seth asked

"no I am not kidding. I don't want to go out but you feel free to go" she told him

"baby I don't want to go without you, so will you please come? " seth asked again

"fine, lets go and get this over with" she replied

They got in the car and Seth drove to a place Kate didn't recognize. 

Kate looked at him and said "seth this doesn't look like a restaurant" 

"That is because it is not." he said. Seth got out and walked around and grabbed her hand and helped her out. "I am going to cover your eyes and help you inside. I have a surprise inside" he told

He tied the blindfold around her eyes and helped her inside. When he untied the blindfold Kate was shocked. There in the building was Richie and Kisa and Uncle Eddie and her brother Scott standing by a table that had turkey,mashed potatoes and gravy,corn,green bean casserole,stuffing,cranberries,salad and rolls. There was also dessert. There was pumpkin and pecan pies. Kate turned and looked at Seth and with tears in her eyes she said "so this is what you were doing.. I thought you were cheating on me"

"no baby I could never cheat on you and what made you think I was cheating on you?" Seth asked

"because you were going in and out of our place a lot and sometimes you went out at night and were gone for several hours" she answered

"oh shit honey I am sorry I didn't mean to make you think that" he said

Seth leaned and kissed Kate and the kiss was a very passionate kiss. Eventually they heard Uncle Eddie clear his throat. 

Seth and Kate walked over to the table and Seth pulled out Kate's chair and she sat down. Before they ate Uncle Eddie suggested everyone say what they are thankful for. 

Kisa said "I am thankful for Richie"

Richie replied "I love you Kisa but I am thankful for the fact that I am going to be an uncle"

Scott said "I am thankful that my sister is really happy and I am happy to be an Uncle"

Uncle Eddie said "I am thankful for both of my nephews that you are both happy and in love."

Kate looked at Seth and said " I am thankful for Seth and this baby that was made out of love"

Seth smiled and he stood up and then got down on one knee and said "I am thankful for you Kate Fuller and that you came into my life well that I came into your life at the right time. Even though at first I was scared but over time I have to come to love this baby as much as I love you maybe even more but I am so very thankful for this baby." He pulled out a box and opened it and in it was a beautiful diamond ring. He looked at her and asked "Kate Fuller love of my life,mother of child will you marry me? 

"Yes I will marry you" she answered while wiping her tears.

Everyone clapped and hugged each other. Uncle Eddie now what do you say we all sit back down and enjoy this wonderful Thanksgiving meal. 

They all sat down around the table and filled their plates. Kate was so happy even though she missed her parents this was her family now. She even was starting to become friends with Kisa. After enjoying a wonderful Thanksgiving meal and the dessert they all went over to Uncle Eddies house and sat down and watched some football. Seth and Kate sat on the couch holding each other and Kate fell asleep against him. The day was filled with love and family and friends and Seth would not change anything. 

Two months later Kate gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl. She had her smile but she had Seth eyes and dark hair. They named their daughter after Kate's mother. Her name was Jennifer Marie Gecko. They lived happily ever after next to a ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I appreciate all the comments and those who leave kudus.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Thanksgiving story. Hope you all will love it. Please leave comments and kudos. Also if something has been done like this let me know. I didn't come across one but if a story has been done like this let me know. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Next chapter: Seth does Thanksgiving dinner


End file.
